Save The Last Dance For Me
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Jareth goes to see Sarah one last time-- on her wedding day, for one last dance. But what will he do when he gets more than a dance? One Shot, JarethXSarah


Got this idea after watching _The Wedding Date_. The song (Save the Last Dance for Me) has been stuck in my head all damned day. Hope you enjoy it! NOTE: I do not own the characters (except for the husband, XD) nor the song. :P

**_

* * *

_**

_**Save The Last Dance For Me**_

_**A Labyrinth Fanfiction**_

His heart won't be able to take any more of this, his last chance to see her. He sighs heavily, before taking a few steps forward, closer to the dance floor. He watches her spinning in the arms of her new husband— this is her wedding day?! He has to remind himself of this every few moments. He still remembers her though, just as she was when she left. Ever since then, he's been in a world of agony and hurt, watching her grow up and be taken by what he felt was slime. But such slime made her happy. He's grown to accept that. He's grown to accept a lot of things. She's a happier woman now— he sees that clearer than daylight.

He takes another few steps forward, thankful that he had made sure to change a little. People would see him otherworldly— he's done a lot to himself. He's cut his hair, completely changed his appearance. He looks now less of a faery tale being and more of the man he wishes was spinning with her. He sighs again, and stands off to the side and watches with envy and love the woman he longs for but knows that now he can never have her. She's a woman of wisdom and beauty— not the child he first met years ago.

He inhales slowly, to calm his nerves. The band starts up a song he doesn't know of, but gradually doesn't care either. The voice is superb though— very rich and melodic. He sweeps across the floor, sliding passed other dancers as they laugh merrily. This is the price he has to pay— to see her happy. His own ending to his beating heart. His eyes never leave her shining face; he swoons as her eyes brush across his face in a daze. She's even more beautiful than he has ever dreamed. She's adorned with a gown that looks similar to the one he'd dressed her in for that one moment they had together. The silver chains in her hair sparkle in the lighting— she's wearing a pendant that is smoothed diamond, flat on the side that warms itself against her breasts. It shimmers like a crystal. The dress hugs her curves, and flows away at her hips, a delicate silk red band wrapped around her waist, flowing away from the bow tied at her back.

'_You can dance – every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight…'_

He brushes passed another couple dancing together, drawing closer to her. She laughs, and he hesitates— wondering if it is right that he should invade this night while she's glowing like an angel. _I must. _He thinks to himself, and presses forward again, coming closer to her.

'_You can smile – every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moon light'_

He's never done that— he's never touched her with the exception of that one dream he's given her. The one that she dreams every night when he's watching her from his imprisonment. The one dream that has given him hope ever since she had left him with a broken heart and a crushed soul.

'_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling save the last dance for me'_

She's never forgotten him, he knows that. She's just moved on… she's given up on the dreams that he promised her. Sarah Williams is married…

And there was not a damn thing Jareth could do about that.

'_Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone. But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling save the last dance for me'_

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Jareth asks softly to the groom. The man, with thick, coal black hair and blue eyes smiles, and steps away, muttering something about needing a drink as it is. Jareth takes Sarah into his arms and sways around the dance floor with her. He looks at her, seeing that she sees him. But she doesn't see him. She sees a man— but not the man that loves her so passionately. She doesn't recognize him, with the changes he's done and the years he's put on. She frowns slightly, but continues dancing with him.

"Do I know you?" She asks him. Jareth's heart is near ready to die.

"You did once… I offered you your dreams when you weren't ready for them…" A lit flickers into existence as recognition mixes with memory.

"Jareth." She says.

He nods. She glances around, but no one notices.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him. He frowns.

"I came to congratulate you." He says to her. This time she frowns.

"Oh… I thought you came to ruin everything and take me back to your kingdom."

"Sarah— why would I do something like that?"

'_Baby don't you know I love you so. Can't you feel it when we touch? I will never, never let you go, I love you oh so much. You can dance, go and carry on, till the night is gone, and it's time to go. If he asks if you're all alone. can he walk you home, you must tell him no. 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. Save the last dance for me'_

"Well… I guess… I just assumed… It's been what, ten— fifteen years?" Jareth feels a pain in his heart.

"Seventeen years, my dear. Seventeen years today." He spins in a small circle with her. They're amongst the last few left on the dance floor now. Everyone else has gone to get refreshments. The twilight sky is pink and orange with a fading red sun. Already stars are alight in the heavens. The crisp autumn air brushes against the flesh of those around.

"It's been a long time." Sarah says. Jareth nods slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from her. The song is near its end.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me. Save the last dance for me, save the last dance for me'_

The music ends softly, and a loud applause tears through the crowd. Jareth and Sarah pause for a long moment. There are footsteps, and the coal black haired groom stands beside Sarah again, gently kissing her full peach colored lips. Jareth longs to lean in and capture those lips himself— but knowing that it would only pain him more. The two newlyweds pull away.

"Baby, the guys and I are gonna go play a couple of rounds of pool. Do you want to come with us?" He asks, eyeing Jareth slightly. Sarah is silent for a long moment, glancing at Jareth.

"No, I'd like to catch up with my friend, if that's alright." She says. The groom smiles, and kisses her again, before walking off. Jareth, taken aback, stares at Sarah. He was certain that she would have left— but she didn't.

She holds her arm out for his company. "Shall we take a walk, Your Majesty?" She asks with a shy smile, long after her husband is out of ear shot to be confused at this title. Her cheeks are a bright pink beneath the blush, and Jareth's heart skips a beat as he takes her arm, and leads her away from the dance floor, down a small path towards the gardens of the church. The sun dips farther into the western horizon, but the air stays warm and beautiful. Jareth finds himself staring at Sarah— and she is staring back.

He glances away quickly; ashamed at gazing at her so longingly that it was almost a sin. He wants to hold her to him, and never let go. But he can't have her and he knows this. They stop near a water fountain that towers above their heads, spraying water into mists, though never touching them with the crystallized liquid. They sit down upon a stone bench, and Sarah continues staring at Jareth, but he refuses now to meet her gaze.

"Jareth…" She says, taking his chin in her gentle hand, and turning so that he is forced to face her. "There has to be another reason that you came today. I know you— there would have to be some serious stuff going on that would prevent you from trying to take me away…" She trails off, her eyes sparkling. Jareth's eyes travel along her face, down her neck and across her collar bones, towards her cleavage. He marvels at her beauty— becoming aroused at her very essence. He inhales, and smells gentle mint on her— her scent. Her aura… It excites him, but he dares not lean in for more. He understands the danger that it would put them both in. Sarah would risk her new marriage and he would be risking her trust.

"Perhaps… I wanted to see if the rumors were true… That 'the green eyed babe was getting married'. I had to see… And I saw." He says in response to her, lowering his gaze to her shoulder. She sighs.

"Yes— I am married now… But, Jareth," She ducks down slightly to look into his eyes, "I didn't picture you to be so sad… More angry than anything." She chuckles, and Jareth cannot help but to smile. "But— this passiveness… it's unlike you. Tell… What are you thinking right now?" Jareth stares at her for a long moment, thankful once again that they are far from a crowd.

He doesn't speak, but he leans forward slowly, and captures her lips with his own— he doesn't prod with his tongue, knowing that would be too mu… Sarah's cool tongue glides against his lower lip, and he parts them for her entry. She tastes of cool mint, and he moans ever so softly, pulling her into his arms slowly. _What are you doing?! Are you mad?! Stop! Let go of her before you two do anything stupid!! _Jareth hissed in his mind, but he didn't once let go of her. They part briefly here and there for breath but otherwise remain glued together.

Jareth moves his lips, gliding them against Sarah's cheeks, down to her jaw, and along her throat— hungrily he kisses her, his hands winding deep into her hair. He wants her— he wants her more than anyone else in the world. Sarah's soft moans make him shiver.

"Jareth…" She says breathily, tilting her head back. Jareth moans and opens his eyes, hearing the faint sound of footsteps. Footsteps that drew closer every moment.

"Sarah…" She looks at him dazed, "If you ever need me—" He begins to say, and her gaze focuses.

"No— no you can't leave…" She says. He wants to laugh.

"You're the married one— I must." He says, kissing her again. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Save the last dance for me." He whispers, just before her newlywed husband comes into sight.


End file.
